This invention relates generally to video inspection apparatus, and, in particular, to an apparatus for remote visual inspection of objects not accessible by direct line of sight, for example, objects internal to machinery.
Thorough inspection of industrial equipment, such as turbomachinery components, requires examination of features and surfaces to which there is no direct line of sight or only a poor line of sight. Many of these features and surfaces are highly-stressed, such as internal oil drain holes, compressor spool inner cavities, and retaining hooks. The part geometries and surface inspections for specified coatings, shotpeen coverage and fluorescent penetrant inspection included in drawing requirements are crucial to component performance and/or life. The area to be inspected may be difficult to illuminate or may be contaminated by debris or dust from a manufacturing, surface finishing or other process. Inspection of remote cavities is often needed, and these cavities often trap machining chips, grinding grit, oils, coolants, or other debris created during manufacturing or finishing processes.